old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lore of Light
The Lore of Light is the magic of physical and mental illumination. Based on manipulation of Hysh, the White Wind of Magic, this lore is about truth, wisdom, radiant power, and life-giving energy. Magisters of this lore are known as Hierophants or Light Wizards and they are wise philosophers, potent healers, and fearless Daemonbanishers. As these Wizards grow in power, they tend towards dry intellectualism and wit, rather than humour. The colour leeches out of their skin and hair, growing lighter and semi-transparent in some cases, whilst the eyes tend towards milky whiteness or a golden luminescence. Most spend their spare time reading or in solemn contemplation. Lore Skill: Heal Dazzling Brightness Casting Number: 5 Casting Time: Half action Ingredient: A small mirror (+1) Description: You create a burst of light within 36 yards (18 squares) that dazzles those in the area. Use the small template. Those affected suffer a –10% penalty to their Weapon Skill, Ballistic Skill, and Agility, and to all Perception Tests involving sight, for 1d10 rounds. Radiant Gaze Casting Number: 7 Casting Time: Full action Ingredient: A lens (+1) Description: Your gaze focuses radiant power on one target within 16 yards (8 squares). This is a magic missile with Damage 6. Sometimes, looks really can kill. Shimmering Cloak Casting Number: 8 Casting Time: Half action Ingredient: A candle (+1) Description: You surround yourself with a field of light that protects you from ranged attacks. All non-magical missile attacks have their Damage rating reduced to 0 (in other words, damage is simply 1d10). Shimmering cloak lasts a number of minutes equal to your Magic Characteristic. You automatically fail any Concealment Tests you attempt while shimmering cloak is in effect. Healing of Hysh Casting Number: 10 Casting Time: Full action Ingredient: A clear glass bead (+2) Description: Your touch heals an injured character a number of Wounds equal to your Magic Characteristic. You can also heal yourself. This is a touch spell. Banish Casting Number: 13 Casting Time: Full action Ingredient: An oak wand (+2) Description: You wrap a Daemon within 24 yards (12 squares) of you in the tendrils of Hysh, using the pureness of light to banish it back to the Realm of Chaos. If the spell is cast successfully, the banishment is resolved as an Opposed Will Power Test. If you win, the Daemon disappears. If you lose, it remains. In the case of a stalemate, the two of you remain locked in mental combat. Neither of you can take any other actions (including dodge) while the struggle continues. Make Opposed Will Power Tests on each of your turns until one of you is victorious. Banish can also be used to exorcise the possessed. Inspiration Casting Number: 16 Casting Time: 1 minute Ingredient: A page from a book (+2) Description: You open your mind to Hysh and let the light of wisdom illuminate a vexing intellectual problem. Upon the spell’s completion, you can make a single Knowledge Skill Test with a +30% bonus. Eyes of Truth Casting Number: 20 Casting Time: Full action Ingredient: A glass sphere (+2) Description: Your eyes shine with the light of truth. For a number of rounds equal to your Magic Characteristic, you can see through illusions, magical and mundane darkness, invisibility, and disguises within 48 yards (24 squares) of you. All concealed characters are also revealed to you. Blinding Light Casting Number: 24 Casting Time: Full action Ingredient: A polished mithril disc (+3) Description: You create an explosion of shimmering light within 48 yards (24 squares) that blinds those in the area. Use the large template. Those affected must make an Agility Test. On a failed test, victims are blinded, which reduces their Agility, Movement, Weapon Skill by half (rounded down) and their Ballistic Skill to 0. Furthermore, they automatically fail all Perception Tests involving sight. Those that pass the test suffer the effects of the dazzling brightness spell instead. In either case, the spell’s effects last for 1d10 rounds. Daemonbane Casting Number: 26 Casting Time: 1 full action and 1 half action Ingredient: A wand made from an oak that’s been struck by lightning (+3) Description: You rend the very Aethyr and cast a group of Daemons within 48 yards (24 squares) back to whence they came. Use the large template. Affected Daemons must make a successful Will Power Test or be banished back to the Realm of Chaos. Pillar of Radiance Casting Number: 28 Casting Time: Full action Ingredient: A diamond worth at least 100 gc (+3) Description: You focus and concentrate the energy of Hysh into a deadly column of burning light anywhere within 48 yards (24 squares). Use the large template. Those affected take a Damage 4 hit and must make a successful Agility Test or suffer the effects of the dazzling brightness spell. As this is such a potent conjuration, all Wizards within a 5-mile radius are aware of the disturbance in the Aethyr that this spell causes. Using this spell for anything other than Daemonic combat is deeply frowned upon by the Elder Heirophants of the Light Order.